The present invention relates to a camera having a flashlight emission unit.
A conventional camera of this type is described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-76215, for example. This camera comprises a camera body, which is composed integrally of a film compartment, a cartridge compartment, an exposure unit including a lens barrel, etc., and a sheath component (front and rear covers) for storing the camera body. A flashlight emission unit is mounted on the camera body.
In the case where the flashlight emission unit is mounted on the camera body as the basic structure of the camera, the camera body should be designed having a shape and configuration adaptive to the emission unit.
In producing cameras of various types (e.g., cameras without a flashlight emission unit), therefore, some restrictions on the shape or construction of their bodies may lower the productivity and hinder or retard their miniaturization or design.